Porque el tiempo pasa
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuatro años se pasan volando. Cuatro años donde la primavera ilumina un poco más sus días. Conoce más de la vida y, también, un compañero que vuela como los pétalos al viento. [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
1. Ropa ligera

La verdad es que no sabía cómo encarar éste escrito XD Tuve toda la intención de participar y decir "sí, vamos a escribir de Sonic!"

Y aquí me ven, intentado lograr algo (¿?) No quedará cómo quiero ;_;

 _Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Sonic Team, SEGA, etc.)_

Porque el tiempo pasa

 **Capítulo uno:** _Ropa ligera_

La blusa blanca y la falda azul. Las sandalias y la cartera a juego, por supuesto.

¿Quién iba a pesar que una jovencita de diecisiete años iba a robar un collar? ¿Y en primavera, cuando las joyerías explotan? ¿Cuándo las mujeres más lindas quieren estar al compás de los pétalos de las flores que vuelan?

Por favor, ¡ella era una única! Había probado desde sus años púberes a tomar lo que le gustaba. A ser lo que ella quería. Y ahora quería ése anillo con una perla rosada en el centro. Juraba que la llamaba, vaya que sí.

Todo se concretó como quiso: artilugios acá, artilugios allá y listo, el anillo era suyo por nada. Habiendo sacado información al empleado que tan embobado quedó con ella, pudo realizar su pequeña travesura adolescente por la tarde, casi noche. Aún tenía que mejorar, pero era bastante buena a su corta edad.

Y cuando volaba por el cielo, notó que la brisa primaveral la llevaba hacia rincones que no recordaba haber explorado. Distinguió una columna alta, un brillo intenso verde y mucho, mucho pasto que se extendía por el suelo de… ¿una isla? ¿Una isla flotante?

Algo la retuvo y se fue de allí. Seguramente el cansancio. Investigaría por su cuenta el misterio de la isla y del brillo verde.

Suspiró y voló hacia su hogar.

¿Por qué se sentía algo vacía? ¿No era el anillo lo que tanto deseaba?

Soñó con torres e islas flotantes. Soñó con flores y con pastizales, también soñó que el mundo le daba vueltas y que suspiraba…

Rouge sólo quería una vida donde pudiera darse todos los gustos, donde cada capricho que su corazón profesaba se hiciera realidad.

¿Eso se haría realidad?

OoOoOo

¡Primer capítulo! La verdad es que tengo los 4 escritos desde hace una semana y no tenía tiempo de subirlos, jaja. Espero les guste. Me he inspirado en una canción y bueno, hay fragmentos de ella metida por ahí. ¿Dónde ubiqué ésto? No sé, ¿en Adventure? ¿Posterior? ¿Un semi AU? Probalmente sí. Una noche me puse a escribir los 4 capis, asíq ue nada.

Me divertí, jaja. No es la gran cosa, pero bueno, ojalá les guste!


	2. Libélulas

_Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Sonic Team, SEGA, etc.)_

Porque el tiempo pasa

 **Capítulo dos** : _Libélulas_

Un año desde que había dado con la isla flotante. Año de aventuras, de nueva gente, de nuevas caras y un considerable giro a su vida.

Aquélla tarde surcaba el cielo anaranjado, donde las nubes pasaban a través de los rayos del sol y filtraban hasta sus alas negras.

Era toda una ladronzuela, según _él._ Se reía cuando se lo decía y se burlaba de su "profesión":

— ¿Caza recompensas o guardián? ¿Qué elijes?

— ¡Deja ya de molestar!

El polen de las flores flotaba en el ambiente y hacía estornudar al echidna que discutía con ella. Rouge lanzó unas risotadas al aire, cuando de pronto, algo le dio un escalofrío y se puso en guardia. Knuckles se tensó también: ambos giraron hacia el horizonte, hacia donde el sol primaveral se ponía, y vieron un enorme enjambre de algo, entre negro y azul, que volaba a toda velocidad, arrastrando una considerable cortina de nubes tan oscuras como ellas.

— ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? —preguntó Rouge, intentando que la voz no le temblara. Knuckles la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la arrastró hacia una cueva—. ¡Ey, para! ¿Qué haces? ¡Knuckles!

— ¡Serás tonta! ¡Las libélulas! —Exclamaba como loco—. ¿No sabes lo que significa?

Lo supo cuando entraron a una cueva: la peor tormenta que Rouge hubiera vivenciado en su vida. No sólo los relámpagos hacían temblar el firmamento, sino que el agua caía como una catarata y golpeaba el suelo como municiones de cañón.

Tuvo que quedarse ahí, junto él, aguantando su mal carácter, su mal humor y sus pocas ganas de reír. Rouge suspiró, ¡cómo volaba el tiempo!, se dijo, aunque allí dentro se detuvo considerablemente.

— ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? —preguntó ella, Knuckles fastidiado, suspiró.

—Cierro la boca y me duermo —la murciélago se cruzó de brazos.

Le propuso un juego. A él le pareció tonto, pero cedió ante el aburrimiento.

Uno podía decir, "condenadas libélulas", pero conocer más a fondo a alguien no tenía manera de ser descripto. Gracias a ésas criaturas, éstos dos pudieron afianzar su relación o llevarse algo mejor. Al menos, a él no le molestaba _tanto_ , cuando la mañana llegó, que le dijera cabeza de rodillo o algún insulto parecido.

El tiempo pasaba y algo crecía. ¿Podían fiarse de los sentimientos?

OoOoOo

Segundo capítulo y se perfila el romance. Me encantan estos dos, jaja. Espero les esté gustando. Saludos!


	3. Clima templado

_Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Sonic Team, SEGA, etc.)_

Porque el tiempo pasa

 **Capítulo tres:** _Clima templado_

— ¿Uvas? ¿Otra vez trajiste uvas? —se indignó ella cuando estiraba el mantel sobre el suelo.

Knuckles se sonrojó.

— ¡A ti te gustan los bismutos y son unas piedras espantosas !

—Es una piedra preciosa, querido, y muy cotizada. Tú, en cambio, devoras uvas sin cambiar tu dieta —reprendió ella. Se pusieron a discutir, por enésima vez en su relación, que habían empezado hacía tres meses, acerca de sus gustos. Rouge terminó eso con un cálido beso en los labios—. ¿Discusión cerrada? No arruinemos el día, por favor.

Knuckles asintió y le dijo que iría por otras frutas para comer mientras ella terminaba de preparar todo.

Sopló un cálido viento primaveral. Dos años atrás se preguntaba por ése lugar, ahora amaba ésa isla flotante con todo su esplendor. Sin contar que podría admirar la belleza de la gran esmeralda verde sobre el altar cuantas veces quisiera. Flotó un poco en vertical y vio la enorme piedra a lo lejos. No supo el tiempo que se quedó embelesada viéndola, pero cayó en la cuenta de ello cuando el echidna regresó con un cesto de frutas.

—Aunque la desees, no la tendrás —dijo tajante.

—Tengo a su guardián, con eso es más que suficiente.

Knuckles enrojeció cual manzana y le gritó que no dijera cosas tan vergonzosas. Rouge rió y sintió la brisa que hacía mecer sus cabellos.

—Siempre me gustó el clima de la primavera —comentó ella mientras acomodaba las frutas que él acababa de traer.

—Es la mejor época del año —asintió Knuckles. Rouge lo miró confundida, haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente.

—Puedes decir cosas cursis de mí, no me molesta. Te verías muy gracioso —otra vez, ella lanzó carcajadas a las flores que volaban y el guardián le pidió que dejara de burlarse de ella.

Pasaron el mejor día de campo, con una temperatura ideal y la mejor compañía que podían tener…

OoOoOoO

Romance hecho y derecho. Muy cursi, muy empalagoso, lo sé. Algún día haré un escrito más serio de ellos XD

¡Saludos!


	4. Renacer

_Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Sonic Team, SEGA, etc.)_

Porque el tiempo pasa

 **Capítulo cuatro:** _Renacer_

El mundo no paraba de girar. El tiempo no dejaba de avanzar. La vida seguía su curso y el amor sólo iba creciendo.

Sus alas volaban enérgicas y sus ojos aguamarina brillaban cual piedra preciosa. Tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos. Al llegar a su casa, las metió en un florero, completamente feliz. Se preguntó por qué eran blancas en lugar de rojas cuando descubrió una tarjeta entre ellas que no había notado antes.

" _No soy el mejor escribiendo"_ , empezaba con una caligrafía horrible que hizo suspirar a Rouge: Knuckles tenía ciertas cosas que no podía creer, pero que aún así lo seguía queriendo, ya le enseñaría a escribir mejor, _"pero vi estas rosas por la ciudad y pensé en lo brillante que eras, porque éstas flores parecían irradiar una luz única. No eras para nada la mujer ideal que alguna vez soñé. Sin embargo, aquí estás y te amo. Gracias"_

—Qué echidna romántico —se dijo ella, ladeando suavemente la cabeza.

Al abrir la ventana dejó que el viento volara un poco las cortinas de su living. A lo lejos distinguía a la isla, donde había estado algunas horas atrás.

¿Ella se esperaba esa vida? ¿Se esperaba amar a alguien? No, definitivamente, no, pero era feliz. Él aguantaba sus locuras y ella, las propias de él. Pero debía decir que ambos eran como la primavera, pues siempre florecían cosas nuevas de los dos.

—El amor te está haciendo cursi, Rouge —dijo para ella.

¿Pero qué más daba? ¡Se sentía feliz! Y no importaba que la vida fuera hacia adelante, que se volviera cada día un poquito más grande en edad, si estaba junto a él, sólo estaba la capacidad de renacer, de florecer y de ser feliz.

Aunque, claro, seguía robando joyas y él se lo seguía recriminando, aunque fuera en broma. Él seguía siendo y tozudo y ella se lo recriminaba, aunque fuera en broma.

Y, de pronto, vio una cosa negra en el cielo que se avecinaba.

Voló hacia la isla. ¡Las libélulas volvían a atacar! Pera ahora, ella era otra. Y él también.

Habían renacido.

Renacido por amor.

OoOoOoO

Y aquí el fin. Recibo todos los tortazos posibles que quieran XD

Si si divirtieron bien, y sino, bueno, ya me hallaré escribiendo cosas mejores.

Saludos!


End file.
